When Dreams Become Reality
by LoveAusllyForever
Summary: This is the sequel to Dream. I hope you guys like it!
1. Chapter 1

**_I'm back! Now, sit back and relax as you read, WHEN DREAMS BECOME REALITY! Thank you and have a nice day._**

**_Previously on Dream:_**

_I smiled as I reached her and looked down into her eyes. Damn, she was short._

_So, dream, dream, dream,_

_Dream._

**_Zoe's POV_**

I stood there in silence as I looked up at him. _I can't believe this is real_. I thought to myself. He finished the song and stared into my eyes. Damn, he is tall. I felt something wet on my cheeks and realized it was tears. Austin's hand lifted to my face and wiped away the tears and I closed my eyes.

Without realizing it, I quickly wrapped my arms around Austin's waist and buried my head in his chest. I could hear gasps all around us as soon as Austin put his arms around me too. "I can't believe you're real." I mumbled into his chest. "Likewise," He whispered in my ear.

**_Austin's POV_**

I know it was weird to hug a girl I just met, but I didn't really give a crap. She was here and we were hugging each other until our eyes popped out of our heads. I rested my chin on her shoulder and opened my eyes. I jumped at the sight of a few people with cameras taking pictures of me and Zoe.

"Shit." I jumped back and she gasped. I saw she had lost her balance and I quickly reached out two arms to catch her from falling. "Sorry. Where's your sister?" I asked her, remembering she had said that she brought her sister.

"Um…" She looked at the crowd and suddenly, a girl pushed through everyone and stood in front of us. She faced the camera people though, "Okay, there isn't anything to see here. Now, GET OUT OF HERE!" She yelled at everyone and they quickly ran away. I heard Zoe laugh as she walked up to the girl, "Wow, I guess having a sister comes in handy sometimes." Zoe said and I walked up next to her. Zoe looked at me and then emma. "By the way, Emma this is Austin. Austin, this is my sister Emma." She told me.

"Hi, nice to meet you." I shook Emma's hand and she smiled. "You too!" She replied. I looked down at Zoe, "Anyway, do you want to go meet everyone else? I swear, they'd kill me if I don't take you to see them right away." I joked and they both laughed. "Sure. Emma, do you want to come?" She asked and I looked at Emma. "Sure, if that's okay?" Emma asked and looked at me. I instantly nodded, "Of course you can come." And so, we made our way to Sonic Boom.

**_Zoe's POV_**

As we walked, Austin told me and Emma everything about Miami. He told me that he wanted to walk on the beach with me just like in our dreams and I happily agreed. I spaced out, thinking about all the things we could do for the entire summer. Suddenly, I felt two hands grab my shoulders and it brought me back to reality. I looked at the person who was holding my shoulders, Austin. He laughed, "You know, you almost just ran into the wall." He said and I looked in front of me to see that I was inches away from a brick wall. I chuckled and put my head down.

I looked up to see, in big letters, 'Sonic Boom'. We're here! I smiled widely and both Emma and Austin laughed at me. We walked inside and Austin looked around. "Ally?!" He yelled and I heard a girl yell. "Up here!" She yelled and we went upstairs to what I assumed was the practice room.

We walked into the room and my eyes widened at the sight of it. There was the piano on the side of the room, the big, yellow 'A' on the back wall, the refrigerator in the corner of the room. And most importantly, the three people that were sitting on the couch in the middle of the room. Ally, Dez, and Trish looked up at us as we entered the room and smiled. I smiled back.

"Guys, this is Zoe and her sister, Emma." Austin said and gestured to me and Emma. I didn't know what to say, so I just waved. Ally stood up and walked over to me. "See, Austin? I told you that you had nothing to worry about. And to think, you thought that she wasn't real." Ally joked and I laughed. "Likewise…" I said. "Here, come sit." Ally dragged me and Emma over to the couch and sat us down. Austin then came over next to me and sat on the arm of the couch, leaning against the back.

"So, you already know who we are, obviously." Trish said, "But, tell us some stuff about you. Austin always said that you never really talked about yourself in your dreams. But trust me, he talked about you a lot." She said and Austin shot a glance at her, "Trish!" He yelled and I put my head down. I could feel my cheeks getting hot before I looked at Emma and smiled.

Almost the entire day, all of us sat in the practice room, getting to know each other a lot better. When it was time to close the store, Austin spoke. "Why don't we all go get dinner?" I smiled and nodded. "That sounds cool." I answered. Emma shook her head, "I would but I'm really tired. I think I'm just going to go back to the hotel and sleep." She yawned.

In the end, it was just me, Ally, and Austin. Trish had a family dinner to get to, and Dez had to edit one of Austin's music videos. Ally and I sat down at a table in the food court. Austin had insisted on buying us both dinner and he wouldn't take no for an answer. I looked at Ally, "So, what do you think of Austin? You do know he likes you, right?" I asked and her eyes got wide. "He does? But he has a girlfriend, its Kira." Ally said and I shook my head. "Ally, he even admitted to me, the first dream I had, that he likes you. If you could just see him looking at you, it's the face I wish someone would give me. You should feel like the luckiest girl in the world to have a guy like Austin to be in your life."

Ally smiled and Austin came back over with the food. We talked and ate our food.

"Well, I better get back home before my dad starts wondering where I am." Ally told us. It was now 9 o'clock at night and I didn't even realize it. "Okay. It was nice meeting you…um, again." I said, and Ally laughed. "You too. See you later, Austin!" She said before running off.

I looked up at Austin, "I guess I better get back to Emma." He looked at me and smiled. "Okay, will I see you tomorrow?" He asked, and I could see the hope in his eyes. I smiled and nodded, "Of course. I didn't travel 1000 miles just to see you one time." I laughed and gave him a hug. "Do you want to meet me on the beach around 11 tomorrow morning?" I asked and he wrapped his arms around me too. "Sure. I'll see you tomorrow. And maybe I'll see you tonight." He said, winking at me and I couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah, maybe." I let go of him and went back to the hotel.

I instantly fell asleep after getting into bed and smiled as the wonderful dream came back to me.

**_So, did you guys like it? I will be introducing another character next chapter. Please review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_So, this story is going to be a lot longer than the first story. There will be fights and make ups, new relationships, new friends, and a whole lot more. Just wanted to let everyone know._**

**_Previously on When Dreams Become Reality:_**

_I looked up at Austin, "I guess I better get back to Emma." He looked at me and smiled. "Okay, will I see you tomorrow?" He asked, and I could see the hope in his eyes. I smiled and nodded, "Of course. I didn't travel 1000 miles just to see you one time." I laughed and gave him a hug. "Do you want to meet me on the beach around 11 tomorrow morning?" I asked and he wrapped his arms around me too. "Sure. I'll see you tomorrow. And maybe I'll see you tonight." He said, winking at me and I couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah, maybe." I let go of him and went back to the hotel._

_I instantly fell asleep after getting into bed and smiled as the wonderful dream came back to me._

**_Zoe's POV_**

The next morning, I woke up at 10:00 and rushed to get ready. I put on the new bikini and sundress that Emma had bought for me yesterday and put on my sandals. Emma looked up from her pillows at me, "Looks like someone's happy. You don't need me to come with you to the beach too, do you?" She said, acting exhausted. I laughed, "Nope, not this time. We are just going to the beach to hang out. But I got to go, see ya later sis!" And with that, I ran out of the hotel and towards the beach.

I ran all the way to the beach but stopped in my tracks when I saw _him_ jogging without a shirt. I felt my knees start to give out at the sight of him and it took all my strength to keep from falling. I decided I would sneak up on him, so I kept out of sight and ran up behind him. Luckily, he didn't notice me and I ran behind him for a minute before jumping onto his back, sending us both to the ground.

I laughed as he turned his head to look at me. "Oh, you think this is funny huh?" He told me and I tried to stop laughing. "Yep!" He smirked and suddenly I was in his arms as he ran towards the water. "Austin! No!" I wiggled around in his arms as he ran into the water.

"Why not?" Austin asked, still holding me in his arms. "You look like you need to cool off." He smirked and I grabbed onto his arms but that didn't do me any good. Suddenly, he dropped me into the water. However, the water was deep enough that I could swim behind him and I grabbed his ankle, causing him to fall into the water too. "AH!" He looked at me and I started laughing.

We started splashing each other and I fell back into the water. We kept splashing as he kept coming closer and closer to me. Finally, we stopped and he stopped moving. Now, he was about 10 inches away from my face and we just stared into each other's eyes. I was the first to break away by shifting in the water, "Um, maybe we should get out before we start getting all wrinkled," I laughed and so did he. "Yeah…" We got out of the water and I looked over to see a surfer doing out to a wave. Austin saw too and looked at me.

"Do you surf?" He asked and I shook my head. "Well, I used to. But I haven't in years. My family and I used to always go to California for the summers and I would go surfing down there. We had this friend there that 'gave' surf lessons, but I haven't talked to him in forever. He thought that I was so good at surfing and he used to call me-" I started to say but someone interrupted me. "Surfer Girl Zo?!" I looked at Austin, "Um, yeah. How'd you know?" He just shook his head. "I didn't say anything."

I looked at him, "If you didn't, then who did?" I turned around and my eyes got wide at the person who was standing a few feet from me. "DREW?! Oh my gosh!" I ran to him and hugged him tightly, "I thought you were in California? Why are you in Miami?" I asked, excitedly. He laughed and spun me around, "I actually moved here last year. But what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Ohio?" He asked and I let go of him. I stood next to Austin, "Yeah, but I asked mom if I could come to Miami with Emma for the summer and surprisingly she said yes. And I, um, met Austin when I got here." Technically, I wasn't lying. True, I met Austin a few weeks ago in one of my dreams but yesterday was the first time that I actually met him.

"By the way, Austin this is Drew. Drew, this is Austin." I introduced them and then looked at Austin, "Drew was the son of the man who gave the surfing lessons. But he liked to act like he was the one giving me and Emma the lessons." I explained to Austin and he just smiled, "It's nice to meet you, Drew." He shook his hand. "So, was Little Zo here," Austin put his hand on my head, "any good as surfing?"

This caused Drew to laugh and I took Austin's hand off my head, "Yeah, she was the best." He smiled. And Austin smirked, "Probably not as good as I am though." Austin said, and I looked up at him. "In your dreams, Austin." I said and I looked at Drew, "You know what? Do you still do surfing lessons?" I asked him and Drew nodded, "Yeah, why?"

I smiled and looked up at Austin, "I bet $20 that I can stay on a surfboard longer than you can." Austin chuckled, "You're on. I could use 20 more bucks."

We walked to Drew's shack and he handed me a surfboard. "Are you ready for this, Surfer Girl?" Drew asked me and I looked over to see Austin, who was out of earshot. "No. I mean, seriously Drew, I haven't been on a surfboard in 3 fucking years. How am I supposed to still be good at this?" I started taking deep breaths and Drew put his hand on my shoulder.

"Zo, do you remember what you told me years ago when I kept falling off the damn board?" I shook my head. "You said to just let the wave take you where it wants to go. Don't fight it because the wave will fight right back. And I tried, and it worked. Now it's time for you to follow those same words." Drew said and I smiled. "You're right, thank you Drew." I gave him a hug and looked over at Austin, who was all ready to go.

Austin walked over to me and smiled, "Don't you think that wearing a dress while out there would get in your way?" He asked, and I realized I was still wearing my sun dress. I set the surf board against a wall and took the dress off.

**_Austin's POV_**

My eyes got wide as soon as I saw Zoe in her bikini. For being an innocent girl, she sure picks revealing swim suit tops. _Why does she have to do this to me?_ I thought and she picked her board back up.

"You ready? Or are you going to keep staring at me like I'm a super model?" Zoe teased and it brought me back to reality. "Um, yeah. I'm ready." I said and we ran to the water.

"Good luck, Zo!" I heard Drew yell after us as we started paddling out to the wave that was coming toward

"You know, you could back out now." I said, looking at Zoe. She gave me a single laugh and rolled her eyes, "Not a chance."

I watched as she started to rise up with the wave and she stood up. I followed her movements but kept my eyes focused on the way she leaned her body to let the wave take her. She looked back at me and smiled before splashing me with water. We laughed and continued on the wave for a little while longer.

I looked at Zoe again and saw that her entire body was covered in water drops. It was then that the sun was shining perfectly on her body that it reflected off the drops of water. I stared at her, totally forgetting that I was on a surfboard until I felt myself losing my balance. I fell of the surfboard and into the water. I went back up to the surface to see that Zoe was a few feet away from me. "You owe me $20." She said with a smile. _Dang it._

Later that day, Zoe and I were sitting on the sand, talking about our lives. "I think we should go get some sleep. It's been a long day." She said and I nodded. Yawning, I said "Yeah, you're right." I stood up and helped her up.

I walked her back to the hotel and gave her a hug goodnight. "Goodnight, Zoe. I hope you had fun today." I said and I gave her a little kiss on the top of her head.

"I did. See you in Dream Land." Zoe said and I smirked. "Goodnight, Austin." And with that, she walked into the hotel.

**Sorry, I haven't updated in a long time. Honestly, I forgot all about this story LOL. Anyway, hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**


End file.
